cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginger Foutley
Ginger Foutley (voiced by Melissa Disney) is a typical junior high school girl. She has never been considered popular until Courtney Gripling, the most popular girl at Lucky Jr. High decided that Ginger could become a close friend to her. Courtney uses Ginger as a door to how things work outside the world of popularity. But it isn't long after Ginger's fifteen minutes of fame that Courtney's right-hand woman, Miranda Killgallen, puts Ginger back in her place, bottom-of-the-barrel geek. But Ginger has loyal friends that always catch her when she falls. Inside Ginger's family, however, is a different story. Ginger's mother, single mom and nurse, is always trying to let Ginger learn from her mistakes, but most of the time, Ginger is too embarrassed to listen to her mother's good reasoning. Ginger's little brother, Carl, often uses Ginger as a guinea pig for his experiments and twisted schemes. But it has happened so much that she can almost predict when he's up to something. She doesn't know much about her father, who left her family shortly after Carl was born. In Hello Stranger she invited him to a poem reading she was doing at school. He didn't respond to the invite, but she was convinced he'd show anyway, which he didn't. Then in An 'Even Steven' Holiday Special, Jonas returned to the family after seeing Carl on the street while he was playing Santa Clause. Although he never found his way back into the family officially, he occasionally pops up to offer Ginger some fatherly advice. Ginger is an excellent student. She describes herself as a "science geek" and is a kiss-up to her chemistry teacher, Mr. Celia. In The 'A' Ticket, her crush, Ian Richton, who was paired up with her as a lab partner, used her to get an A so he could stay on the soccer team. Ginger also does well in English. Her natural talent for writing has quickly made her a favorite of her teacher, Ms. Zorski. Ginger once wrote a poem entitled "And Then She Was Gone" (in the episode And She Was Gone), which concerned Ms. Zorski and got her sent to the school counselor. Ginger's love life hasn't been very successful in the past. Ginger's original crush in the series was on Ian Richton. This crush presumably ended when he used her to get an A in science (as mentioned). Perhaps the most special relationship she's had was with her good friend, Darren. In Dare I, Darren? Ginger began looking at her close friend and neighbor, Darren, differently after Miranda suggested they'd make a good couple. Later in Never Can Say Goodbye, she develops a physical attraction to Darren after he gets his orthodontia removed. She then gives off a jealous vibe after Darren agrees to date Miranda. Finally, in Foutley's On Ice (Part 3), Ginger and Darren became an official couple. But when they reached high school, Darren cheated on Ginger, leaving her with a broken heart. She then found comfort in a new friend, Orion. She and Orion never have an official relationship, but more of a flirtatious friendship. However in the series finale, The Wedding Frame (Part 3), Ginger 'takes the leap' and is shown with Orion at her mothers wedding. However, at the end of the episode when it goes into the future, she not only has a wedding ring but Darren is holding a baby that looks like her. Hence, the implication is that she and Darren are married.Other notable relationships Ginger has had are with Sasha, a boy she met at camp. She left camp on good terms with Sasha, but when she visited him at his school in Ginger's Solo, he tells her he has a girlfriend. In Heat Lightning, when she returns to camp, she gets mixed feelings about Sasha but eventually fell back into the arms of Darren. The ending in the final episode called, "The Wedding Frame Part 3," takes us many years in the future where Ginger has become a successful author. * Ginger considers herself one-fourth Jewish, as one of her grandfathers was Jewish.